Without a Trace
by Kotiekat
Summary: Harry,Hermione,Ron and Ginny find themselves launched back in time and encounter some familiar characters but will they be able to get back without disrupting the flow of history. Contains truth or dare, time travel and angsty teens.HG/SB HP/GW JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my second attempt at a fanfic XD The first one sucked so …. yeah :L Anywaay I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many years I blow out the candles on my cake and wish I did, I will never own Harry Potter….**

**Summary: The Golden trio find themselves launched back in time and encounter some familiar characters but will they be able to get back without disrupting the flow of history. Contains truth or dare, time travel and angsty teens. **

_Without a Trace._

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were getting rushed towards the barrier by a very distressed Mrs Weasley. They were getting a lot of funny looks from the passers-by but then again they did look quite odd. The four of them were pushing heavily laden trolleys with owls and huge trunks labelled with a crest baring the name "Hogwarts" and Mrs Weasley looked quite demented with her hair pointing in many different directions and a wild look in her eye.

"Come on dears, hurry up!" She called to them, " Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"Mrs Weasley, it's fine! We'll go ourselves." Hermione soothed.

The reason Mrs Weasley was so distressed was that she was _very _late for a special Order meeting. What this meeting was about noone quite knew but that didn't mean it wasn't very important.

" Yeah mum, we're fine." Ginny chimed in, "We're more than capable than boarding a train!"

"Well okay .. If you're sure" ,Mrs Weasley quickly gave them all a hug and jogged off in the direction of the exit.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched her disappear and then turned towards the barrier that would lead them through to the Hogwarts Express and then to Hogwarts itself.

"I guess we better go then." ,Ron mumbled.

"Oh really, Ronald? I wonder where you got that idea." Ginny said sarcastically.

Ron looked indignant and retorted something, they then launched into a bitter argument.

"Oh honestly, would you two stop bickering!" Hermione snapped, "We're going to be late if we don't go now!"

Ron looked around, "Where's Harry?" They all followed Ron's gaze.

"He must of already gone" ,and with that Ginny ran full speed into the barrier and disappeared.

Hermione and Ron shortly followed. When they emerged onto Platform 9 3/4 they looked round for Harry. Ron spotted him and the all headed off to meet him. Harry was standing alone and looking around worriedly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked putting a hand on his arm.

Harry and Ginny had started going out at the end of last year and had been inseparable ever since. Now Ginny was starting her N.E.W.T's this year, Harry had been worried they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together so had stayed at the Weasley's all summer so they could be together.

"Guy's have you noticed that these people all look really unfamiliar..?" Harry said

nervously.

"What?" Ron looked blank then he realised Harry was right.

He hadn't seen Malfoy or Dean or Lavender or anyone. They all put they're heads together and started whispering what was going on. Hermione and Ron thought they were here somewhere they just hadn't seen them yet. Ginny was being crazy and saying they had gone back in time in a funny voice which made Harry snort with laughter when someone coughed loudly and they all turned to see an exact replica of Harry expect without the green eyes. They all gasped and Hermione looked slighty queasy.

"Umm well I was wondering …. Who the hell are you?" He laughed

Hermione managed to tell Harry's father that they were Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"…So where are you from?"

"umm we're transfers." Ginny answered quickly

.

"we've never had transfers before…ohwell I'm James" He winked at Ginny and grinned.

Ginny quickly reached down and held Harry's hand and Harry gave James a dark look

Hermione held her hand out to shake James hand but instead it was grabbed my a dark stranger who bent down and kissed it. When he stood up Hermione gasped, infront of her was a younger version of Sirius Black.

James laughed, " This is Sirius Black…"

"but you can call me Padfoot" ,he grinned at Hermione who gulped nervously.

"I'd watchout if I were you, he's quite the ladies man." James chuckled.

The train whistled and they all grabbed they're trunks and heaved them onto the train. James offered to share an apartment with them so they all set off to find an empty apartment. James stopped at an occupied one though and ushered them in. This time they were expecting it so it didn't come as a surprise when the two people in the compartment where Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They all looked at the latter with hate in they're eyes. He stared back at them terrified. Sirius introduced them all and then sat down next to James . They all took they're seats. Hermione thought she would be safest next to Remus. He looked up from his book at her.

She smiled and asked what he was reading.

"_The Moon's Cycle : The Autobiography of a Werewolf._" ,he replied

"Oooo, I've read that, so what do you think about werewolf rights?" She asked excitedly.

She had always felt too embarrassed to discuss werewolves with Remus in her time. They started discussing Werewolf laws with vigor. The rest of the journey passed reasonably quickly and before they knew it they were looking up at the walls of Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny excused themselves saying they need to speak to the Headmaster, "conveniently" forgetting his name.

They headed up to Dumbledore's office to explain their situation. As they entered the office Dumbledore looked round at them quizzically .

"May I enquire to who you four young people are?"

Hermione introduced them for the 100th time that day.

"And you are here because?" He enquired.

"Well umm… you see it's kinda hard to explain sir but we're … we're from the future" Ginny blurted out.

"May I also enquire to when you're from?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"So you believe us?" Harry asked

"Why of course. You're story is so unbelievable It must be the truth." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well we're from 1997" Ron volunteered.

"Your house?"

"Gryffindor"

"Well you may stay in that house until we find a way to get you home" Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Now let us go to the feast and sort the first years."

They all set off down to the Great Hall thinking this was going to be a _long_ year.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'm sure you'd all like some background info :L I forgot before XD Anyway Voldemort isn't back yet in my story .. I would have liked to keep to the original plot but it's just easier if he isn't back yet :L However there are still lots of Death-eaters. Oh and ****petros308: ****Ron and Hermione haven't started dating so …. yeah XD And thankyou for the reviews ^_^ they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^^ More REVIEW's would be appreciated. I also realised I spelled "their" wrong tons XD so I'm, gonna remember to proof read this one for stupid mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I kidnap JKR I won't own Harry Potter 'cause I'll go to jail XD**

_Without a Trace _

They were all sitting in the Great Hall eating delicious roast chicken and bread sauce. The first years had been sorted and surprisingly the majority of them were sorted into Slytherin. "This really was going to be a long year" Ginny thought as she sat holding Harry's hand. She felt really quite disorientated. Most of the teachers were the same but she had to say it was very weird to see Snape sitting over at the Slytherin table, a greasy, sneering 17 year old. He looked up and raised his eyebrow, Ginny realised she had been staring at him and quickly looked down at her plate.

"What's up, Gin?" Harry suddenly asked

"Have you seen Snape?" She whispered back.

Before Harry had time to reply Sirius spoke, "You know Snivellus?"

"No! Umm… I just heard someone talking about him" ,Ginny answered.

"Well I wouldn't try to get too cosy with him, greasy Slytherin git," James mumbled.

"That's all very nice but I'm going to get some sleep. We've got classes early tomorrow so you should get some too." Hermione suddenly announced and got up collecting her bag.

" Yeah I'm coming too" Ginny got up and picked up her stuff too.

The rest of them agreed they had finished and collected their stuff. Everyone set off up to the Gryffindor common room making sure to let the Marauders lead. They reached the portrait of The Fat Lady and clearly said the password - _bezoar_. They all climbed through the portrait hole into the common room. Hermione and Ginny said goodnight and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory while the boys sat down in the armchairs by the fire.

"So Ron, Harry do you play Quidditch?" James asked excitedly

"Yeah Ron plays keeper and I play seeker. You?" Harry replied.

They had started talking excitedly about Quidditch when a girl climbed in through the portrait hole. She had shiny red hair and sparkling green eyes, the exact same shade and almond shape as Harry's. Harry stared at his mother in concentration. She looked at the group a little bewildered by his intense stare.

"Hey Evans, come sit with us," James commanded.

"I'd rather not Potter, I have reading to do," She looked at him in distaste and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. James looked longingly after her.

"Better luck next time, Prongs" Sirius laughed, thumbing his best friend on the back. "Anyone would think she preferred Snivellus over you even after he called her a "mud blood." Sirius continued laughing even when James gave him a dark look.

Remus closed his book with a sigh and raised himself from the armchair.

"Off to bed Moony?" Sirius asked when he succeeded in calming himself.

"Yes and I suggest you follow. Hermione's right, it's an early start tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Moony ," Sirius said with a wink.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too," Ron yawned.

They gathered all their stuff and headed off to climb the stairs to the boys' dorm.

In the Girls' Dorm

Ginny and Hermione were discussing their predicament when a very pretty young witch entered the dorm clutching a book to her chest. She had a look of distaste on her face but quickly shook it off when she saw them.

She smiled widely and came and sat next to them on the bed, " You must be the transfers Dumbledore mentioned at dinner. I'm Lily, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah we are. I'm Ginny and is Hermione," Ginny said gesturing at the older girl.

"Hermione held out her hand, "It's really nice to finally meet you, we've heard a lot about you from Remus and people." Hermione thought it was safer to mention Remus rather than James or Sirius.

"No doubt from Potter as well, I don't know why he has to hassle me so much," She sighed and got up to change into her pyjamas. Ginny and Hermione did the same, quickly slipping into their cosy four poster beds. They sat in silence for a while. Hermione and Lily reading and Ginny gazing at the roof of her bed where she had stuck a picture of her family and Harry taken during the summer.

"Anyway, night," Lily said putting her book down and closing the curtains to her bed.

"Night," they replied doing the same. As Hermione lay there in the dark she couldn't help but think about a tall dark haired boy she knew, Sirius Black. She knew she wasn't allowed to like him in that way and she didn't - but, still, he was really quite gorgeous. She giggled out loud.

"What's so funny, 'Mione?" She heard Ginny's voice through the dark.

"Nothing, nothing's funny. I'm just happy we're starting lessons tomorrow." Hermione lied.

"Geez 'Mione I knew you were keen but that is slightly disturbing," Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Night Gin,"

"Night 'Mione,"

**(A/N) Ooooo does Hermy like Sirius? It's up to you ****J I'm gonna make a poll asking who she should like XD And then I'll decide J Again please REVIEW :L **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Yeah thanks for the reviews ****J here's my replies for them XD **

**LoveIt123: Yeah I only put it under HG/SB 'cause I didn't exactly know what was gonna happen but thanks anyway J im glad you liked it :D Yeah I have ideas in mind for Snape ;) **

**Valerie: Don't worry it won't be awkward I have an idea in mind how to make it comfortable J Once again, I'm glad you liked it! X I'll try update soon but school is starting again soon so I won't be able to update so often! ¬_¬ x**

**Petros308: I know it's short but I had TONS of homework I was working on so this one is longer. Did I say that Lily and Severus were friends? ^o) if I did sorry for the mistake XD**

**Yeah as I said before I have an idea for Snape XD Thanks for the review, it means I can improve things now J **

**Thankyou for ALL the reviews! I really appreciate it! X**

**Disclaimer: I can't be arsed thinking of a disclaimer so I'll just said "dudes I don't own Harry Potter." **

_Without a Trace_

Sitting at breakfast the next morning, Hermione looked over her timetable for the year. She had double potions straight after breakfast and was looking forward to it because Snape wouldn't be teaching, in fact he would be a student. It was a weird thought. She was determined to be better than him after all the years of torture.

"Coming, my fair lady?"

She heard a velvety smooth voice behind her. She turned around to see Sirius Black extending his hand towards her. She took it, blushing and he pulled her up and away from the bench. He glanced at the timetable she held in her other hand.

"Ahh, we have potions together, well that's not so bad", He smiled encouragingly at her, "just watch out for Snivellus, he likes to show off in potions."

"Hermione will give him a run for his money, she was top of our class in our old school." Harry laughed suddenly appearing from the Entrance hall.

"Oi, Snivellus, looks like you've got competition." Sirius shouted across the hall, to where Snape was sitting at the Slytherin table. Snape looked up, gave them a dark look and looked down at his toast again.

Suddenly there was a commotion coming from the door to the Entrance Hall.

"Potter, leave me alone!" Lily spat

"aww, come on Evans, just one date."

Hermione, who was watching Snape, saw his head shoot up and stare at Lily with a…_longing _in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to Lily as she escaped from James.

"Nor do I want to talk to you, Snivellus." He looked shocked that she had used his nickname from the Marauders. She stormed from the hall and Hermione detached herself from Sirius' hold to run after her.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny was running to catch up. Hermione stopped and Ginny ran up beside her.

"Let's go" They both jogged off to find Lily. She was running down towards the dungeons.

"Lily!" She stopped abruptly causing Ginny and Hermione to run into her, they all fell over into a heap on the floor just outside the door to the Potions classroom. The door opened and out strode Horace Slughorn, his stomach proceeding him.

"Now, what do we have here?" He said looking down at the three girls on the floor. He reached out a hand to Ginny. She took it and climbed up off Hermione and Lily, giving them room to get up too.

"Thankyou, Professor." Ginny smiled.

"Not at all, not at all, Ah Lily my dear, I did not see you there." He said as Lily stood up, brushing her robes down, "You must introduce me to your friends."

"Yes, Professor, This is Hermione Granger and Ginny Abbott." When they had a moment alone, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had decided that Hermione could keep her name being muggle born but Ginny and Ron would be Abbott and Harry would be Cattermole.

"Very pleased to meet you Miss Granger and Miss Abbott." He extended a hand for them to shake and beckoned them into the classroom.

They went to the back of the class and sat at a desk of three there. They took out their books and sat talking until the rest of the class arrived. Sirius and James entered first with Peter following behind, then Remus entered, reading a book as he did. James and Sirius took the desk next to the girls, pushing it over so it joined theirs. Remus and Peter sat infront of them all. Ron and Harry entered just as the rest of the class were taking their seats and were forced to sit at the front.

Hermione cursed her luck at having to sit next to Sirius. She was having confused feelings about him and didn't want to get too close, she knew she was mucking up the whole of history by just being here. She jumped as she felt a hand on her leg. She looked down at her leg and then at the culprit behind this move.

"Sirius Black, get your hand off my leg or I swear I'll hex you into oblivion" She hissed at him.

"Woaah, calm down there tiger, you're acting like a girl who's never even been kissed." She blushed.

"What? You've never been kissed?" He looked shocked.

"Of course, I've been kissed!" She said in a loud whisper.

"What was that, Miss Granger?"

"Nothing, Professor Slughorn!"

"Well, if you had been listening, you would know I asked you to turn to page 239 and start preparing a cheering potion at least 5 minutes ago."

"s..s..sorry Professor" She heard Sirius laughing at her and scowled at him. She stood up and went to collect her ingredients from the store cupboard. As she neared the door of the store cupboard, she heard whispers coming from within. She stopped to listen.

"Please Lily… I didn't mean it"

"Stop lying, Severus, I'm just a stupid mudblood, why would you want to talk to me?"

"Lily please, I don't think that"

"So what makes me different from poor Lucy Penman? I saw you hexing her yesterday"

"She deserved it!"

"Why? What did she do?! Oh yes, I remember she spoke to you!"

"….."

"Forget it Severus, go run back to Mulciber!"

"Lily!"

Hermione heard someone nearing the door and instead opened it herself. " Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked casually.

"No, it's okay Hermione. Watch out for the boar tusk, someone's bewitched it to stab you when you go near it." Lily through a dirty look over her shoulder at Snape, he looked guiltily down at his feet.

"Thanks for the warning" She smiled warmly at Lily, who returned the smile and quickly exited the cupboard. Hermione turned around and looked at Snape who was staring at her oddly.

"What" she asked a bit rudely

"don't tell Potter" He said so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear what he said.

"What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything, Mudblood Gryffindor!" He spat at her. He quickly grabbed something from the shelf and left the cupboard too.

"How did you know I was a muggleborn?" Hermione said quietly to the empty cupboard. She quickly collected all she needed for her potion and left the store cupboard.

"Geez, Hermione where were you?" Ginny whispered

"Oh umm I couldn't find something" lied Hermione.

The rest of the lesson passed with out event and Slughorn pronounced Hermione's potion "Perfect". Snape shot her a dirty look across the classroom, he did not like people being as good as him in potions, even Lily who also prepared a perfect potion.

As they were leaving Hermione felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a dark alcove.

"Who's there?" ,asked Hermione nervously, "Lumos" a small light appeared at the end of Hermione's wand. She raised it up and gasped as she saw a face very close to hers.

"Sirius, really? What are you doing?"

"Hiding!"

"Siri.."

"Shhhh!" Suddenly Sirius jumped out of the alcove and shouted "Levicorpus". There was a shout and Hermione peered out from the alcove. Severus Snape was hanging in the air by his ankle, all his books scattered around on the floor.

"Sirius, let him down!" When Sirius made no move to let him down Hermione shouted at him, " SIRIUS BLACK LET HIM DOWN NOW!"

"Woaaah, calm down! Okaay, I'm letting him down." With a flick of his wand Snape fell to the floor with a loud thump. He started collecting all his books and shot a scowl at Hermione.

"Okaay so I help him and he gives me an evil look, what's that about?"

"No worries Hermione, he's just a greasy git. At least he didn't call you a mudblood, that's what he did to Lily and they _were_ friends."

"Hmm.."

Later on that evening, in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny and Lily were talking when Hermione climbed through the portrait hole clutching a large amount of books from the library.

"Hey Hermione, I learned a new spell, you might be interested in!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"An anti-frizz charm!"

"Ginny! That's so rude!" Lily scolded.

"It's fine, Lily," Hermione laughed, "Okay then go for it."

Ginny cleared her throat then pointed her wand at Hermione's hair, "Erudio"

Hermione a tingling running through her head then reached up to pat her hair, she didn't fell the usual busy hair but instead soft and smooth ringlets. She heard a gasp come from Lily and Ginny.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful!" Lily sighed.

"Right … umm ..thanks"

Ginny conjured up a mirror and passed it to Hermione. She didn't even recognise herself. She no longer had the big teeth since Madame Pomfrey had fixed them when she was younger due to an unfortunate teeth growing hex. On her head she saw long smooth honey-coloured ringlets. Her eyes widened as she realised she was quite pretty. Hermione shook her head to erase the vain thought from her mind.

"Well I'm going to bed now" Hermione announced handing the mirror back to Ginny. As she left to climb the stairs to the portrait hole, Sirius Black detached himself from James and wondered over to where Ginny and Lily were sitting.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Ginny answered, "That, my friend, was Hermione Granger"

Sirius looked up towards where Hermione was disappearing into the girls dormitory with a dumbfounded look on his face.


End file.
